half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:A couple of style suggestions
I don't want to butt in on a wiki that I'm not too likely to use for a little bit (won't be ordering the Orange Box for a couple more months), but I did come here to look up City 17 and thought of a couple of design tweaks (while using Monobook) that would be nice to see: # On some of the longer pages, the tiled background is a bit obnoxious. It'd be a neat trick if it used a fixed-position background, which would mean that the city would stay in place, but everything would scroll on top of it. # Speaking of the background image... it's 688k. That's a ridiculous size for a background image; pages load about 10 times slower than they should. I was just able to save it out as a high-quality web JPEG in CS3, and that dropped it from 688k to '2'88k. Massive improvement, with very little loss of quality in the image (I could probably go lower, since as it's the background image, most of it wouldn't be seen in the first place). Sorry if this isn't the place to post this, but I just wanted to toss out some suggestions from a seasoned wiki user. :) EVula // talk // 16:00, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Follow-up: just realized all I had to do was upload a new version of Image:HalfLife2 City17 Street.jpg, and it would update the background image. I've done so, and I'll be damned if the site isn't much snappier. :However, as happy as I am that I could fix that particular problem myself, it does strike me as a bit odd that the background image can be replaced by pretty much anyone... kind of scary thought. Full protection is probably in order, but it doesn't look like the admins are around right now... EVula // talk // 16:55, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::They aren't, and it is scary. We desperately need an admin who checks in regularly and has a passing knowledge of web page editing. If you (or anyone else) fancies the job, talk to Donut. Coming Second 17:25, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::I'd be willing to add it to my list of accounts, but I can't promise I'd be around all the time (though I'd respond ASAP to any messages left on my talk page). If I were granted a sysop bit, I'd consider it just a janitorial promotion, and we'd still need some more active admins (and I'd be happy to step down if requested to once we've got more "community-based" admins in position). EVula // talk // 17:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::...and now I'm an admin and bureaucrat here. Funny how things work out. :) EVula // talk // 21:39, 15 February 2008 (UTC) OK.Well first off what is wrong with the front page?It is Horrible! Broken Links mispellings and horrible grammar!!!What is wrong!!?--"I thought i would pretend i was one of those deaf-mutes (:p" 00:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC)